Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) refers to procedures and interfaces specified for 3GPP wireless communications networks that provide point-to-multipoint connections. MBMS may be used to provide multicast and broadcast services over, for example, long term evolution (LTE) networks.